


Welcome Home

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: M/M, Reunion Fic, Soooooo soft, barisi bingo, prompt fest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23489572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: Sonny waits for Rafael to get off the plane after his trip to Iowa.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 22
Kudos: 89
Collections: April 2020 Barisi Bingo





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> For the Barisi Fiction Archive prompt bingo.

Sonny triple checks the arrivals board. Rafael's flight from Iowa is on time, and he can't help but bounce on his toes as he takes the escalator down to baggage claim. He presses his back against the wall next to the carousel flashing Rafael's flight number and distracts himself by flicking through cookbook reviews on Goodreads.

It doesn't actually stop him from glancing at the escalator every two minutes. Rafael's plane hasn't even landed, but Sonny's been on the edge of his skin all day. The fuckery in Iowa had meant Rafael had had to stay longer than expected, and Sonny's not embarassed to admit that he's fucking missed his husband. 

Sonny's phone vibrates as he gives up on cookbook reviews and starts looking at book recommendations based on his previous reviews. 

**Rafael:** We're at the gate. The door is still closed. I'm being that asshole who's already on his feet with his carry on in his hand. 

**Sonny:** Awww, did you miss me?

**Rafael:** Yes. 

Sonny bites his lip when he sees the reply. He is certain he's staring at his phone like a love-drunk dumbass, and he doesn't care. Getting to the point where Rafael openly admits his feelings without hesitation had been a slow, steady process that still means everything to Sonny. The trust Rafael gives him by being so vulnerable always makes his heart stutter. He hopes it never stops. 

He gives up distracting himself now and simply watches people coming down the escalator. He smiles at the way people on the escalator perk up when they spot whoever is waiting for them by the baggage claim. It makes him a little giddy to see all that happiness, knowing he's about to get to experience it for himself. 

It's another fifteen minutes before he spots Rafael. Rafael doesn't see him instantly. He's looking at his phone, no doubt clearing out whatever emails he might have gotten from work while he was in the air. He's wearing his favorite, gray travel slacks and a deep purple, shawl collar sweater. His coat is draped over his arm, and he slips his phone into his pocket as he shifts his carry-on from his left to his right hand as he comes to the end of the escalator. 

Sonny stays where he is, though the urge to rush forward to greet him is strong. There's no break in the escalator traffic, and if he stays put and waits an extra ten seconds, they won't have to rush the hello. 

Rafael spots him the moment he turns towards baggage claim, and Sonny takes two steps forward as Rafael breaks into a light job to meet him. His carry-on thumps to the floor by Sonny's feet, and then Rafael's pressing his face into Sonny's neck and pulling him into a tight hug. "Hi," Rafael whispers against his pulse. 

Sonny drops kisses into Rafael's hair and runs his hands up and down his back. He smells like the plane--plastic and fabric cleaner and weak coffee--but he feels exactly right in Sonny's arms, the width of his shoulders and the curve of his hip fitting into Sonny's hands like they always have. 

"Welcome home," Sonny says against his forehead, then nudges with his nose until Rafael lifts his head and meets him halfway for a proper kiss. 

"I want real coffee and a hot bath," Rafael murmurs when they pull apart. He drops his head on Sonny's shoulder as Sonny rubs gently at the back of his neck. "Please tell me you don't have to go back into work today."

"Nope. I cleared my schedule, and I'm not on call. I've got a big pot of chili simmering on the stove and a husband to cuddle. I'm set for the night."

"God, that sounds perfect," Rafael says. He turns his face into Sonny's neck again. "God, it's already good to be home."

Sonny doesn't answer with words. He just keeps running his hands up and down Rafael's back as they wait for the baggage claim to start spitting out bags.


End file.
